Interviews with many Megaman X characters
by FzX
Summary: What happens when I interview specific Megaman X characters? Madness. Kinda based in the Dr. Willy show.


Interviews with many Megaman X characters.

Agile, Violen and Serges.

Me: So, you three are always togheter?

Them: Yeah, we guess so.

Me: So you guys do anything fun together?

Them: We destroy various towns and enslave innocent Reploids to attend our needs.

Me: Can you stop talking at the same time? Is getting kinda annoying.

Violen: You heard that. You first Serges.

Serges: Me? How about Agile?

Agile: What?!? Why not Violen?

Violen: Is that an insult?

Serges: We just want to talk first!

Violen: That's it bitches! This is it! Now I'm gonna kill all of you!!!

Serges: What?!?

Agile: I'll take the challenge!

Me: Could you guys take this outside? We don't want to clean spilled battery fluid.

Them: Okay.

Vile…

Me: So, you are supposed to be death for the second time… like Zero?

Vile: Actually, Zero was brought with a second prototype parts left by Dr. Willy. Master Sigma rebuilt me when Dr. Doopler was under his control. Everyone thinks I'm death, but I'm taking a long rest in Acapulco with some sexy Reploid girls.

Me: So… Is that cannon on your shoulder heavy? It looks heavy to me.

Vile: Not really. I can remove it when I go to sleep. Oh! You wanna see me breakdancing on my Ride Armor?

Me: Oh god! No!

Vile: Ooh! Ooh!

Me: Next! NEXT!

Chill Penguin and Blizzard Buffalo.

Me: Well, you guys say to be very close together in your free time?

Penguin: Well, yes. Do you know what we do together?

Buffalo: We make ice statues.

Penguin: Have you seen Edward Scissorhands?

Me: Yup.

Buffalo: Pretty much like those. We have made some ballerinas, animals, girls, actors, girl and more girls.

Me: Do you have an obsession for girls?

Penguin: Well, yeah…

Me: Sheez… Next…

Iris

Me: Well, you are supposed to be death killed by Zero in self-defense.

Iris: Yeah, I know.

Me: Are you still happy about that?!?

Iris: It isn't so bad.

Me: Well, many fans who have played Megaman Zero 2 and saw the ending say that you are the Dark Elf… What do you have to say?

Iris: Oh god! No comments! I'm out of here!

Me: Well, she left…

Midi

Me: So you died just because your twin brother was killed too?

Midi: Quiet frustrating, but you can deal with it. I know many fans wanted me to stay, but that is fate.

Me: What do you think of people putting you in the same rank of Double and Douglas?

Midi: I already met the guys. They're cool and we hang out together… a lot…

Zero

Me: So you were a Maverick before. Right? And Dr. Willy created you. Right?

Zero: Hard to believe at first. But yes……

Me: So what feels to be a Maverick?

Zero: You have a sudden need to destroy everything around you and… and… a need of love… I just needed some love! Sniff!

Me: Now there Zero. You can cry all you want……. But that will make no difference that your past sucked.

Zero: What?

Me: NEXT!

Axl.

Me: Welcome Axl.

Axl: Hiya!

Me: So you have no idea of your past or where you got your Copy shot?

Axl: Nope.

Me: Any clue you think where your from?

Axl: I think I'm from Canada…

Me: And why?

Axl: Dunno… Just have this feeling…

Me: Anyways, there are people complaining about your resemblance with Axel Rose from Guns and Roses with the guns and the squeaky voice. What do you have to say about that?

Axl: NO COMMENTS! NEXT PERSON! I'M OUT OF HERE!

Me: Well, you guys told me to ask…

Various Mavericks…

Me: So is there anything fun to do in Sigma's Island besides causing havoc and chaos?

Storm Eagle: Well, I fly around the island and soar down to innocent Reploid by poking their eyeballs out with my beak and feed my subordinate birdies. Whoa… "Barfs"

Me: Eww! What was that for?

Storm Eagle: Got confused. I thought they were here and it was their feeding time.

Me: Next before this eagle pukes on me again!

Launch Octopus: Well, I don't know almost anything fun to do, but there's something I can do with these eight tentacles… Have you seen that Spongebob sprinkler?

Me: The one where he's on the Jellyfish? Yeah.

Launch Octopus: Well, I can dance like that.

Me: I don't want to know…

Boomer Kuwanger: Well, you gotta do something to relax and be one at peace. So I practice some Yoga to keep my spiritual calm up.

Me: Really? A maverick practicing Yoga?

Flame Hyenard: If I get a free at Red Alert, I go to a night club and tell some jokes! Wanna hear one?

Me: Shoot it.

Flame Hyenard: Okay, Here's a giant termite and enters in a bar then it asks "Hey, Is the bar tender here?"

Me: That isn't funny….

Flame Hyenard: Weird… It made my comrades laugh like crazy…

Me: Because they're hyenas and they laugh for anything…

Flame Hyenard: But it made Anteator very hungry…

Me: Because Anteaters also eat termites…

Flame Hyenard: Ooh…

Tornado Tonion: I dance like a sexy pop star!!!

Me: I know that… besides the sexy though…

A single question to many people.

Me: So is there anything you guys wanna be instead what you are right now?

Zero: I wanna be a rock star!

X: I wanna be in Greenpeace.

Axl: I wanna be X!

Alia: I wanna be a telephone operator.

Douglas: I wanna build a gigantic robot and dominate the world!

Signas: I wanna be part of a stripping club… Are rolling? GIVE ME THAT!

Tornado Tonion: I wanna be Britney Spears!

Vile: I wanna be a Power Ranger… Is there a purple one…

Double: I wanna get rid of my evil second personality.

Yami-Double: I wanna get rid of this fatass…

Double: Shut up!

Yami-Double: No! You shut up!

Axl the red: I wanna be a professional model or a Hollywood celebrity.

Grizzly Slash: I wanna spend the rest of y days cutting trees in Canada.

Web Spider: I wanna replace Toby McGuire in the next Spider-Man movie!

Dark Dizzy: I wanna sit down and have some tea with classical music.

Agile, Violen, Serges: We wanna be the next three stooges!

Midi: I wanna sit down and play videogames with Techno!

Techno: I want to kill Midi… wait… that would kill me too…

Colonel: I wanna be part of a stripping club with Signas-Kun.

Iris: I wanna marry Zero! And then cheat on him with X or Axl!

General: I wanna wear a Godzilla costume and destroy Tokyo!

Dr. Light: I wanna go to a haunted house and scare people. I look scary already.

Sigma: I wanna be part of a bad guys union so they'll sue the Maverick Hunters when they think they killed me. Then they'll feel my suffering!

Soldier Stonekong: I wanna drink and have wild parties until my butt turns blue.


End file.
